


All I need Is You

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, Little Space, Masturbation, Mdlg relationship, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, fluff?, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Kara comes over to check on Alex after a long day of work, but after arriving, something odd happens.





	All I need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyyy  
> Oh and also, for some reason, Kara was injured by something in the beginning so uh, shut up I wasn't thinking.

Kara started as someone that Alex hated. Kara developed into someone Alex enjoyed. Kara further into a crush. Kara finished as her first love. Alex was an adult now and still had the biggest crush on her sister. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Alex always thought the idea of fucking herself while moaning her sisters name was hot, which is why she has done it so many times. 

Alex had just gotten back from the DEO, she was exhausted from the long mission they had done today. They had to track down an alien or two, watching Kara fight in her signature red skirt was the best part though. The brunette set her things down, finally being able to sink into her couch. Alex sighs, her hand slowly traveling into her jeans. Soon enough, her middle finger was gently stroking through her panties, causing a shiver to run down her spin. The image of Kara floating around in her head, wishing that the blonde could be there with her right now. Alex could imagine her sister grinding onto her thigh, sweat dripping from her forehead and pants rolling off her tongue. It was Alex’s favourite fantasy to think about when touching herself, always making her cum quickly. 

Her middle finger stoked softly onto her clit through her black panties. Alex didn't have the time to wear anything special like lace so she just stuck with the usual. Her mind continuing to think about those images in her head, Alex’s finger slips into her panties. Every second the image becomes clearer, “Mm Alex..” The brunette could hear Kara moaning and whining her name.  
Alex runs a finger over her slit, her breath hitching. “Kara!” She gasps, Alex’s fingers starting to work on her own clit. It was then that Alex heard someone calling her name, the voice sounding like Kara. Alex’s name is called once more, this time, sounding more concerned. 

“Alex?” The voice asked through her apartment door. The brunette reacted quickly, her hand leaving her pants in a flash. She got up, stopping before the door to check her hair. Looking down at the door handle, Alex takes a deep breath and opens the door to see Kara. 

She froze, Kara noticed this, “Hey, you okay?” The blonde chuckled nervously, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you.” Alex’s gaze drifted towards the cut on her sisters thigh. “Oh my God Kara, are you okay?” The older sister gasps, looking down at the gash in Kara’s thigh. Alex apparently hadn't noticed this earlier so she had to deal with it now. 

Alex brings her sister into the apartment, pulling her down onto the couch. “Why didn't you tell me at the DEO?” Alex asks, getting up to grab some bandages and cleaner. The brunette looks back to see Kara for when she explained but all Alex could focus on was the blondes lips, her lips were so beautiful. Alex didn't even register most of what her sister was saying, she must had said something about Kryptonite. Alex had only paying attention to those lips. Soft and pink, Alex wished she could put her fingers down her sister's throat, making the poor blonde gag. 

Kara could see her sisters eyes growing soft on her, “Alex, are sure your okay?” The super hero got up from the couch and went over to her sister, “Hey, Earth to Alex.” She waves a hand in front of the woman. 

“Oh, sorry.” She says quickly, snapping out of the trance, flushing slightly. Alex turns back around to grab the bottle of cleaner that she needs until Kara stops her, “That can wait. Alex, whats going on?” The blonde asks, turning her sister around to face her. 

Alex locks eyes with her younger sister, “Nothing is wrong Kara!” She smiles, hoping to fool her sister. 

“Your heart beat says otherwise.” Kara knew that Alex was lying and that something was going on. “Come on Alexxx, you can tell me!” Kara whines, grinning as her sister gives into her pleads. It never took much effort to get something out of Alex.

“I just- I have been having these dreams lately.” She starts, “Usually where were… Um, having… You know.” Alex looks down at her toes, hoping to hide the shame that was written all over her face. 

“Oh! Um.” Kara blushes furiously, her whole face turning red. “Well, yeah um… That's not so bad right…?” She asks, then blushes once more after realizing what she said. “I- I mean, I didn't mean it like-” The blonde was cut off by a kiss being pressed at her lips. Kara’s eyes widened. She, Kara Danvers, was kissing her sister. Well, her sister kissing her. Kara was still in shock until after a second, relaxing into the kiss, quickly moving her lips just as Alex did. 

Alex pulled away, she was flustered, “Oh Kara! No, no, no… I didn't mean to do that…” The brunette panics, afraid that her sister would be angry with her. 

“No, Alex.” Kara says, her older sister still panicking. “Alex!” Her voice was loud, Alex looking up at the blonde. “Alex, its okay. I have had dreams like that too actually… I um, I enjoyed the kiss.” She sighs, looking her sister in the eye. 

Alex was surprised by this, “You did… You, liked the kiss?” She asks.

“Yes.” 

“Huh.”

“You gonna say anything other than, ‘huh’?” Kara asks with a smile, closing in on her sister. The blonde’s blue eyes looking deep into Alex’s, her sister holds in her breath. Kara wraps her arms around the back of Alex’s neck, “Cat got your tongue?” She asks with a smirk. 

“Maybe.” Alex grins, backing Kara towards the couch. 

“You know Alex, I remember a couple of nights where I could hear you gasping my name,” Kara smirks, being pushed onto the couch by Alex. 

“Oh really? Because I do remember a couple times that you would constantly want to steal my attention away from Maggie and onto you.” Alex shoots back, a mischievous smile forming on her face. 

“Well… You see!” The two break into laughter, closing in on a kiss once more. Kara smiles through the kiss, though she frowns when Alex pulls away, “You just gave her so much attention compared to me…” Kara places her head on the brunette’s chest, looking up into her sister's brown eyes. 

“Because she was my girlfriend,” Alex responds simply. 

“Yeah but…” The blonde mumbles, nuzzling her into Alex’s chest. Alex knew this behavior. Kara got like this sometimes, into little space. Her hand runs through her sister's hair, hoping to calm the girl down a bit. 

“I’m here now, aren't I?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, but what if you married Maggie…” Kara’s voice was still low and quiet, acting like a small child. The blonde’s comment caused Alex’s eyes to widen, was Kara really that jealous? Now all Alex could think about was is, ‘what if’?

“Would you be sad if I did?” Alex asks.

“A lil’ bit…. I would miss my sissy!” The brunette smiles, hearing Kara talk like that was different but it felt so normal for some reason. 

“Well, I’m always going to be here, okay Kar?” She says, running a hand through the blonde's hair. 

“Okay, sissy.” Kara smiles, she missed the nickname they had all given her. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Kara was happy that it was just her and her big sister and Alex could say the same. The DEO agent running her hand through Kara’s hair and the sound of hush breaths from the blonde, that was what Kara needed. She needed her big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & Kudos!
> 
> Please comment because I have no friends ;-;


End file.
